


Powerful (Why I Got You On my Mind)

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Post Season 4, To 5x20 kinda, from 4x02, season 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski è uscito dall'incubo della Nogitsune, e Derek Hale sta per entrare in quello della perdita straziante dei propri poteri.<br/>Può il legame tra due anime spezzate, combattere forze altrimenti incontrastabili?</p>
<p>E' una post 3B, con Season 4 Canon ma a tratti.<br/>Sterek Slowbuilt, con tanta sofferenza...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful (Why I Got You On my Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> E per festeggiare (si fa per dire) l'inizio della 5B, perchè non postare una nuova fic?  
> Spero vi piaccia, è abbastanza piena di Sterek feels e abbraccia il canon in qualche modo, dalla 4x02 alla 4x12. Poi è una 5x20 inventata da me.  
> Alla prossima! Stay tuned!!

Le uniche presenze che occupavano la strada in quel momento, erano il buio della notte e Roscoe, la Jeep ancora miracolosamente funzionante di Stiles: il ragazzo, con le mani ben strette sul volante, si morse il labbro guidando quasi in automatico.  
La strada davanti a loro era - grazie al cielo - deserta, il che voleva dire niente Berserker psicotici intenti a seguirli per sorprenderli davanti alla porta di casa. Lydia Martin lo fissava imperterrita dal sedile del passeggero, con in mano l'insulsa mazza da baseball che il ragazzo continuava a portarsi dietro, nonostante non fosse una valida sostituta di zanne e artigli, e lui ne fosse ben conscio. «E' l'una, Stiles. E' troppo tardi per tornare ognuno a casa propria! C'è solo un'azione da compiere, sai quale?» sbottò la rossa di fianco a lui, e Stiles roteò gli occhi mentre sbuffava, infastidito dall'ennesima domanda. 

Cosa ci aveva trovato in lei tanto da innamorarsene, quando era piccolo?   
Era possibile che fosse caduto dal seggiolone, e poi avesse incrociato il suo sguardo, altrimenti non c'erano spiegazioni. «E cosa vorresti che faccia, sentiamo?» sbottò verso la ragazza dalla chioma biondo fragola, che non aveva taciuto un minuto da quando era salita in macchina. «Ci porti tutti a casa tua, no? E' più sicuro e possiamo guardarci le spalle a vicenda! Metti caso che mentre dormo sbuca un Berserker dallo sciacquone. Col mio solo urlo posso fare ben poco».  
«Perché, secondo te io ho più possibilità? Sono umano, se non te lo fossi dimenticato!» ribatté Stiles, abbassando lo sguardo.   
Malia Tate, dal sedile posteriore, notò un pesante cambiamento d'umore alla parola "umano", lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato verso l'amico.

«Stai per caso insinuando di voler sfruttare i miei artigli, Lydia?» domandò la Tate con fare aggressivo, in direzione della Martin, che si voltò stupita, sentendosi sotto accusa. «Beh, sì. Non ne vedo il problema.»   
«Io sì! Non sono il tuo cane da guardia!» abbaiò Malia, e le pupille di Lydia si allargarono. «Questo no, ma ti ricordo che mi devi un sacco di favori, ad esempio la quantità di giorni spesi a graffiare il pavimento della casa di mia nonna, per la tua incapacità di controllo durante la luna piena»   
«BASTA!» urlò Stiles, accendendo la radio e lasciando che una melodia tipicamente anni 20, ma reinterpretata in chiave moderna, si espandesse nell'abitacolo e smorzasse i toni della discussione. «Va bene, dormirete da me, a patto che domani mi aiutiate a prevenire l'ira di mio padre, spiegandogli che camera mia non è improvvisamente diventata un harem».

«Non hai poltrone in camera? - Cos'è un harem? - » domandarono all'unisono le due ragazze, e Stiles scosse la testa. 

Il silenzio in macchina era un concetto col quale Lydia e Malia non erano familiari.

Uno piuttosto familiare col silenzio, a pensarci bene, era Derek, che generalmente era rimasto zitto quelle poche volte che si era trovato nella Jeep. Lo stesso Derek che - dalle rapide informazioni che Scott gli aveva mandato via messaggio - aveva ripreso le sembianze da Grumpy Cat adulto, dopo che Kate lo aveva trasformato in un adolescente decisamente insopportabile, e per di più alla sua mercé.   
Stiles tentò in tutti i modi di estraniarsi da quei maledetti pensieri che gli affacciavano al cervello, e che comprendevano il mettersi nei panni di Derek, ma la preoccupazione per gli altri gli scorreva ormai nelle vene, impossibile da fermare a comando.  
In realtà era quella per Derek l'ansia più pressante. Stiles avrebbe voluto davvero evitargli l'ennesimo abuso psicologico da parte di quella figlia di buona donna di Kate. Non le era bastato sedurlo per distruggergli casa e famiglia? Aveva dovuto rapirlo e farlo tornare adolescente, solo perché voleva un maledetto amuleto. Che assurdità. Non poteva esserci solo questo. 

Chi ci andava di mezzo era sempre e solo Derek, che ne aveva passate così tante, e nonostante tutto, ancora riusciva a reggersi in piedi.«Siamo arrivati. Hai intenzione di sbloccare la macchina e farci scendere, o dobbiamo sfondare i vetri?» domandò Lydia, risvegliandolo dalle sue fantasticherie con uno schiocco di dita. «Io ci sto!» annuì Malia, contraendo la mano in un pugno, ma Stiles sbloccò le portiere all'istante, riuscendo a prevenire un disastro. «Da che mi ricordo non hai poltrone in camera, Stiles, quindi dovremo dormire tutti insieme nel letto» notò Lydia.

«Ci stiamo in tre? Non è stretto, vero? Non ho voglia di stare accucciata a nessuno di voi!» sbottò Malia, ma il volume della voce delle ragazze iniziò a diminuire lentamente, nella testa di Stilinski, fino a non sentirle nemmeno. Il ragazzo entrò in casa e salì le scale due alla volta, quasi senza nemmeno ricordarsi che le due amiche fossero con lui, e con una sola azione da compiere in testa. Era come se nel suo cervello fossero presenti una serie di lampadine, a simboleggiare la preoccupazione constante per i suoi amici. La notizia da prima pagina, era che quella di Derek era sempre accesa.  
In realtà Stiles, dopo il viaggio in Messico, aveva il serio terrore che l'Hale si potesse cacciare ancora più nei guai, e a chi gli domandava - Scott e Kira nello specifico - perché fosse così spaventato, lui rispondeva "Ha passato due giorni interi a cercarmi quando giravo per la città piazzando bombe. E' il minimo che posso fare per ricambiare“.  
Lydia ribatteva sempre con «Anche Chris Argent», ma persino Malia, che frequentava il gruppo da poco, aveva intuito come a Stiles delle premure di Argent, importasse veramente poco.   
Stiles entrò in camera di fretta, cercando nei cassetti quella foto che ritraeva Derek - l'unica che aveva scattato durante quell'estate di qualche anno prima spesa a cercare Erica e Boyd - per appuntarla sulla sua lavagna dei misteri, legata ad un filo rosso, rimasto penzolante.   
Ok, Derek era uno dei misteri di Beacon da risolvere, anche se non era praticamente collegabile a nulla, se non a Kate. E Stiles si rifiutava di avere una foto di quella donna in camera sua. 

Lydia e Malia entrarono in camera con il fiatone a causa delle scale, notando la foto all'istante. Malia aprì a malapena la bocca, ma Lydia la interruppe all'istante. «Non ne vale nemmeno la pena, Malia. Non chiedere. Facciamo finta che sia una delle sue manie da detective in erba e basta, altrimenti ci scoppierà la testa, nel voler trarre conclusioni».   
La giovane Martin alzò i tacchi e, trascinando Malia con sé, occupò il bagno per risciacquare il volto, prima di dormire.   
Stiles, nel frattempo, indossò il pigiama con la testa tra le nuvole, senza preoccuparsi dei gesti che stava compiendo, così da trovarsi l'etichetta di entrambi i capi a pizzicargli il corpo. «Concentrazione Stilinski! Sei ancora più inutile se smetti di usare la tua unica arma a disposizione!» borbottò sospirando e infilandosi nel letto con l'adrenalina ancora in circolo che mostrava più tic di quanti ne avesse davvero.

Le due ragazze terminarono quando Stiles era già steso nel letto, sorprendendosi per avercele di fianco, dato che per un attimo aveva addirittura dimenticato la loro presenza.

«Statemi lontano, per favore!» sbottò lui, dando loro le spalle e voltandosi verso il comodino fissando il cellulare senza nemmeno notare come Malia, nonostante tutti i rifiuti di prima, avesse coinvolto Lydia in un vero e proprio abbraccio a cucchiaio. Derek non rispondeva mai al cellulare, ora che ci pensava, quindi l'idea di mandargli un messaggio poteva facilmente classificarsi in pole position, nelle idee idiote. Forse per parlare con lui, sarebbe stato meglio visitarlo direttamente al loft. Il ragazzo sospirò profondamente, ignorando il russare di Malia - si era già addormentata? - di fianco a lui e chiudendo gli occhi.   
Ormai aiutare Derek Hale era diventato il suo sport preferito, e non poteva farne a meno.   
L'emicrania causata dalla doppia dose di Adderall era iniziata quando Scott era stato morso e, guarda caso, Derek era risultato l'unico licantropo che conoscevano, quindi era impossibile non coinvolgerlo - e lasciarsi coinvolgere - nei guai che la licantropia e lo stesso Hale avevano portato.  
E adesso la ricerca per la cura di Scott si era tramutata in una ricerca della felicità per Derek.   
Voleva contattarlo con tutta la sua forza Stiles, tanto da venirgli i crampi, ma sapeva che Derek non avrebbe mai risposto: il giovane Stilinski chiuse gli occhi, tentando di costringere il suo inconscio a prendere il sopravvento, pregando di non sognare quel ragazzo, la quale condizione in quel momento era il primo dei suoi pensieri.   
Passò una mezz'ora di rotolamenti tra le lenzuola, a prendere le sembianze di uno spiedino, prima che la fase onirica si palesasse sottoforma di viaggi infiniti con la sua Jeep, e un paio di occhi giallastri. 

-

Nel mondo del contrario, lui era una ragazza, Derek Hale gli era indifferente e il risveglio del mattino dopo sarebbe potuto essere catalogato come "meraviglioso".   
Il sarcasmo di Stiles lo avrebbe corretto, definendolo addirittura splendido, cristallino, come le iridi del padre a pochi centimetri dal volto, e soprattutto d'effetto, come il viso paonazzo dell'uomo che ricordava un semaforo rosso.  
«Ascolta Stiles e cerca l'incongruenza. Io preparo i pancakes credendo di sorprenderti piacevolmente e invece mi giochi un tiro mancino portando non una ma due ragazze nel tuo letto? Dove ho sbagliato con te, spiegamelo?»   
Malia si rigirò barbaramente proprio in quel momento - salvando Stiles dal momento imbarazzante e da una risposta che non ne voleva sapere di uscire fuori dalla sua bocca - scaraventando Lydia per terra, mentre la stessa Tate scendeva dal letto come se non fosse accaduto nulla: «Beh sceriffo, le assicuro che questo non è un Harem. Anche se non so cosa voglia dire. Stiles ci ha detto di riferirle così » sorrise Malia con volto fiero, perché si era ricordata l'avvertimento dell'amico. «Eh, mio figlio è così furbo. Ci mancherebbe solo organizzare un Harem in camera sua!- urlò John, scuotendo la testa - ci sono i pancakes con l'acero quando volete venire giù... faccio finta di non essere mai salito» annunciò loro, mentre Lydia sbuffava di "risvegli affrettati" e "sciroppi troppo dolci".  
-

Dopo essersi trovato davanti ad un Derek sedicenne, era impossibile per lo sceriffo tergiversare e non chiedere della sorte dell'Hale. Proprio quello che serviva a Stiles di prima mattina: domande su una persona il quale nome martellava insistentemente la sua materia grigia.   
Stiles voleva solo spalmarsi un po' di sciroppo d'acero sulle frittelle, non partecipare ad un terzo grado con i fiocchi.   
«Allora, notizie di Derek Hale? Siete riusciti a farlo tornare un adulto fatto e finito, per l'amor del cielo? Povero ragazzo, spero davvero per lui che nessuno abbia noleggiato una macchina del tempo».  
«Scott ha detto di sì. Lui e Malia erano insieme, possono dirti che stava lottando contro i Berserkers e all'improvviso il suo corpo è iniziato a cambiare, mentre combatteva e puff, da un secondo all'altro ecco la barba e i muscoli del vecchio Derek scorbutico».   
Lydia spalmò un'ingente quantità di fresco sciroppo alla menta, assaporandolo con gusto insieme alle pancakes, e versandone qualche goccia anche nel latte: «Sei stato particolarmente silenzioso in queste ultime ore, si vede che sei davvero preoccupato. Perché non vai da lui? Potresti benissimo chiedergli come sta, visto che ti sta tanto a cuore...» affermò, alzando le spalle come se stesse parlando del tempo, anche se nella voce il pizzico di malizia lo avevano intuito anche i muri. Stiles parve seriamente preso alle spalle: «Non mi sta a cuore, Lydia! Sono solo dispiaciuto che capitino sempre tutte a lui!». 

Malia alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, incredula per la faccia tosta dell'amico, annusando i chemosegnali che davano l'idea che l'argomento Derek fosse molto più importante per Stiles di quanto volesse far trapelare. «Stai mentendo, per la cronaca.» borbottò, mordicchiando con gusto il pancake, senza far caso allo sciroppo che le colava da un lato del labbro.   
«Va bene, cos'è un'accusa congiunta? Grazie per la colazione papà, ma sono pieno. Anzi, mi è passata la fame» Stiles si alzò senza aggiungere altro, scostando la sedia bruscamente e salendo le scale di nuovo due alla volta, nascondendosi in camera.  
Lydia ridacchiò, mentre Malia mostrava un volto indifferente. «Meglio, più pancakes per noi!» esclamò il coyote mannaro, avventandosi sulle frittelle come se fossero la sua preda prestabilita.  
La Martin si accorse all'istante della preoccupazione dello sceriffo per il figlio, tentando quindi di rassicurarlo. «Sceriffo, è tutto normale. Sono anni che si preoccupa di Derek Hale, non c'è nulla di nuovo in tutto questo. E' il loro rapporto. Non si parlano, ma si salvano la vita.» 

John annuì. «Non voglio immischiarmi. O meglio, lo farò solo quando Stiles me lo chiederà. E poi so che anche Derek si preoccupa molto per lui, quindi va bene così».  
Lydia e l'uomo sorrisero, con milioni di parole sospese sulle loro teste e un dialogo silenzioso che Malia non poteva capire.   
Dovette passare una settimana, prima che Stiles radunasse il coraggio, per oltrepassare finalmente la porta del loft. 

-

Il rumore del portone sbattuto ancora echeggiava nelle orecchie di Derek, così come le parole di Braeden, pronunciate in quello che pareva essere gaelico.   
“La vera natura di qualcuno è riflessa nei suoi occhi, nel tuo caso, il loro colore”. Da quando Kate lo aveva rapito, credeva di aver dormito per secoli, invece erano trascorsi soltanto due mesi: era bastato questo lasso di tempo perché qualcosa nel suo corpo mutasse, e le sue iridi cristalline diventassero gialle.   
Braeden era una mercenaria efficace e spietata: gli avrebbe portato Kate - possibilmente torturata almeno un po' - e così il ragazzo avrebbe finalmente fatto luce su ciò che gli era capitato, che fosse magia nera o meno. Avvicinandosi allo specchio accanto alla scrivania, il vetro gli rimandava la sua immagine riflessa integra e perfetta come al solito.   
Lo stesso Derek Hale con le iridi che parevano un prato di campagna in inverno; i denti da coniglietto che sua madre amava e che le sorelle deridevano; l'espressione malinconica di chi ha dovuto perdere l'innocenza senza volerlo, e lui sapeva che qualcosa, nella sua anima e nel suo essere stava inesorabilmente svanendo come una lampadina agonizzante, prima di spegnersi definitivamente.  
L’ultima volta che l’oro aveva colorato le sue iridi, era stato prima di conoscere Paige, quando l’innocenza del suo animo non era stata ancora macchiata. 

Il ragazzo deglutì, con i polpastrelli posati sul vetro, strizzando gli occhi e sospirando quasi a sorpresa, senza rendersi conto di aver trattenuto il respiro. Cercava un segno in quel volto riflesso, che gli mostrasse chiaramente il suo lento indebolimento. Dovette scavare a fondo, con le pupille un po' spaventate che scandagliavano tratti mai davvero esplorati - gli angoli degli occhi e la bocca, quelle zone dove le emozioni si accumulano - senza trovare niente.   
Era il solito Derek che non sapeva sorridere, all'apparenza nulla di nuovo.   
Il portone del loft si aprì nuovamente, e una figura impacciata e curiosa si palesò dietro di lui. A pensarci, non vedeva Stiles da quando gli era apparso in sogno, confortandolo proprio dal pensiero di essere rapito da Kate. 

L'aria nel loft non venne invasa dall'odore di zenzero e patatine ricce, caratteristica di Stiles.  
Derek annusò nuovamente attorno a sé, senza ricevere alcun tipo di emozione.   
Un'onda di angoscia gli invase il cuore, che prese a battere più velocemente; il ragazzo si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il giovane figlio dello sceriffo.   
«Ehi! Credevo mi avessi notato! Non sono stato proprio silenzioso mentre entravo. E …non dirmi che non mi hai sentito per niente!» si introdusse, e Derek un po’ si imbarazzò al pensiero di essere stato in qualche modo sorpreso. Ora sì che poteva sentire l’odore martellante dell’ansia e dell’energia del giovane di fronte a lui, con suo enorme sollievo, così come il battere frenetico del cuore di Stiles.   
C’era stato un solo attimo, lungo un’eternità, nel quale non aveva sentito niente. 

«Beh? Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?» gli domandò, fronteggiandolo: eccolo, il solito impiccione con le manie di ficcare il naso nelle faccende più grandi di lui. Questo era Stiles, che da quando lo aveva riconosciuto nel bosco – e ancora Derek si chiedeva come avesse fatto – non lo aveva mollato un minuto.   
Anche se Derek si sarebbe morso la lingua più volte, prima di ammettere che l’intervento di un semplice umano l’aveva tirato fuori dai pasticci più di una volta.   
Stiles trasalì, sembrando quasi offeso dal tono noncurante di Derek. «Sono semplicemente venuto a vedere come stavi. Scott mi ha detto la faccenda degli occhi che hanno cambiato colore, e mi è parso strano. Passare da blu a giallo vorrebbe dire una sorta di cancellazione del senso di colpa…sei tornato a prima di Paige in pratica».  
Derek odiava le conclusioni di Stiles, soprattutto quando si rivelavano azzeccate: non sapeva perché, ma Stiles sembrava sempre essere quello che in qualche modo lo capiva più di tutti.   
«Grazie per le deduzioni» sbottò, roteando gli occhi e incrociando le braccia, proteggendosi in qualche modo dall’invadenza del ragazzino.   
Stiles gli lanciò un paio di occhiate di sbieco, prima di scuotere la testa e allontanarsi. «Beh, ho capito che la mia presenza qui ti disturba. Va bene, forse preferisci discutere del tuo problema con uno come te, un lupo mannaro. Sono il solito idiota che si immischia in faccende che non lo riguardano. Ok Derek, stammi bene. Ti mando Scott»  
La verità era che Derek non voleva che Stiles andasse via, ecco perché era così brusco.   
Il suo era ovviamente un comportamento da idioti, e il ragazzo si era maledetto da anni a causa di esso.  
Doveva piantarla con l'orgoglio che lo rendeva uno sfigato inconcludente, e dare retta a Stiles una volta per tutte. 

«Va bene! Maledizione. Va bene. Non ho sentito il tuo odore quando sei arrivato, per questo mi sono spaventato. E’ stato solo un secondo, ma è bastato ad allertarmi».  
Stiles osservò l'altro con sorpresa, che si palesò sui suoi occhi sgranati, incredulo per la confessione del lupo mannaro.   
«Cosa? Tu non mi hai sentito arrivare? Non è che Kate ti ha lasciato qualcosa di simile ad un virus che ti sta indebolendo? Ne sarebbe assolutamente capace. E’ arrivata a Beacon con dei cazzo di Berserkers, in fondo».  
Derek deglutì, analizzando le parole dell’altro a fondo. «Kate mi ha fatto tornare giovane, più specificatamente nel periodo in cui ero innamorato di lei – confessò lui abbassando lo sguardo, vergognandosene – solo per abbindolarmi e impossessarsi del talismano degli Hale. Lei è un giaguaro adesso, o qualcosa di simile, grazie al dono del mio caritatevole zio, che non perde tempo, quando deve trasformare mezza Beacon».   
Stiles sghignazzò alla battuta, e Derek sentì un filo di assurda soddisfazione per averlo fatto ridere. 

Era da molto che non sentiva quel suono, ora che ci pensava. Da prima del ritorno di Kate. La sua mente era ancora piuttosto annebbiata, e spesso i ricordi della sua vita attuale, come le sensazioni e i sentimenti, erano inibiti nei meandri del suo cervello. L’immagine dello stesso Stiles, che lo scaraventava da una parte all’altra del loft, però gli colpì la mente con forza, e il ragazzo smise di concentrarsi su se stesso, per notare finalmente il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.   
«Adesso che ci penso, l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati non eravamo propriamente alleati, dato che gli Oni al tuo servizio volevano impossessarsi di un reperto della mia famiglia. Adesso com'è la situazione? – domandò Derek fissando le iridi color miele di Stiles quasi con curiosità e un pizzico di malinconia – tu come stai? Da una possessione di quel genere non ci si riprende in un giorno».

Lo sguardo di Stiles, solitamente con quel ghigno da prendi in giro, cambiò all’istante, parendo meno giocherellone e assumendo quel pizzico di serietà tragica che ci si aspettava dalla situazione vissuta.   
Derek pensò che per Stiles sarebbe stato stupido non confidarsi, dato che nessuno più di lui capiva cosa volesse dire non avere controllo del proprio corpo. 

Era incredibile da dire, ma Stiles aveva ucciso innocenti: il pensiero che lo stesso ragazzo che pretendeva di ferire due Alpha combinati in uno potentissimo solo con una mazza da baseball, fosse capace di togliere la vita, lo spaventò e intristì nello stesso tempo.   
«Non sto bene, Derek - confessò Stiles, e l'espressione negli occhi di Derek si addolcì - A volte, quando la mente vaga, torno in me con il terrore di essere diventato un mostro anche solo per pochi minuti. Ho ancora un sacco di incubi, e a volte ho paura di non saper leggere. Però non più spesso come prima. Cioè, adesso le notti nelle quali mi sveglio urlando sono tre su sette, mentre prima erano sei. Avevo delle borse sotto gli occhi che stavano per entrare nella collezione autunno – inverno di quest’anno» tentò di ironizzare, con grande coraggio, l'Hale gliene diede atto.   
Derek sospirò, riuscendo a camuffare brillantemente il suono di una risata amara. Se Stiles era stato posseduto dallo spirito ingannatore della volpe giapponese, trasformandolo in un qualcosa di simile a Naruto, era anche per colpa sua, come sempre quando a lui e Scott capitavano i guai.   
Grazie a Dio Stiles si stava riprendendo, e il sarcasmo ritrovato era il segno più evidente.   
Stiles parve leggere il tormento nelle pupille dell’altro, posandogli con cautela una mano sulla spalla, sorprendendo sia Derek che se stesso per la ricerca di quel contatto: «So che stai pensando che la mia possessione sia in qualche modo stata causata da te, ma credimi, non lo è. Sono solo io quello che va a cacciarsi di sua spontanea volontà nei guai per salvare gli amici, sono io quello che prova a sfogare l’ansia buttandosi all’avventura. Tu non centri assolutamente nulla»  
Derek non era così certo: «No? Chi ha rapito tuo padre, costringendoti a compiere un sacrificio che ha permesso ad uno spirito di possederti? Jennifer, che guarda un po’aveva sedotto me.   
E’ colpa mia, come al solito. Sai una cosa? Credo che tu dovresti starmi alla larga, perché la mia calamita dei guai si sta spostando da te, e onestamente? Non te lo meriti»  
«Starti alla larga? E perché? Se permetti, abbiamo perso tanto entrambi in questa guerra, da quando Peter ha morso Scott. Hai perso il tuo branco, tua sorella, e prima ancora la tua famiglia. E’ tutta una questione di tempismo pessimo e conseguenze.   
Ma ti avviso Derek, questa volta non ignorerò i tuoi occhi gialli. Andrò a fondo della questione col metodo analitico made - in - Stilinski e ci risparmieremo un sacco di guai.   
Siamo a fondo tutti ormai, tanto vale combattere!» sbottò Stiles con veemenza terminando il suo discorso con un’espressione risoluta. 

Derek realizzò - solo quando Stiles aveva terminato di parlare - che si era aggrappato al bordo del tavolo durante tutto il discorso dell’altro, il quale tra l'altro non gli aveva ancora levato la mano dalla spalla.   
Derek provò un leggero formicolio alla bocca dello stomaco: sapeva che quello era il gesto che serviva per ancorare qualcuno, per dirgli ''Sono qui e faccio in modo di tenerti a galla nel mare dei tuoi guai".   
Il solo pensiero lo terrorizzò.   
Stiles poteva essere la sua ancora?  
No, non doveva assolutamente farsi suggestionare da quell'idea.

«Grazie. Ora però preferisco stare da solo. Ho bisogno di pensare» affermò Derek, colpito dalle parole dell’altro e scansandosi prima di poter compiere qualche gesto sconsiderato. Il suo stomaco pizzicò quando decise di interrompere volontariamente il contatto con Stiles, con l'ombra del calore della sua mano ancora percepibile sulla sua spalla.   
Al posto di offendersi, Stiles sorrise, come se ormai la brutalità del ragazzo fosse qualcosa di divertente. «Verrò a trovarti quando ho un minuto disponibile, tra la scuola e il lacrosse. Mi hanno preso in squadra adesso, quindi devo allenarmi. Non crederai che ti lasci da solo in questo caos! Né io né Scott o gli altri, ovviamente!»

Derek era quasi certo di voler sbattere Stiles fuori da quel loft, perché l’odore di altruismo di quel ragazzo lo stava inebriando tanto da mandargli in rovina quegli stessi sensi allenati a captare l’allarme. Prima che il lupo potesse solo proferire parola, Stiles si voltò, la mano sulla maniglia del portone. «Stavolta non farai tutto da solo. Ti aiuterò io, andrà bene.   
Andrà tutto bene»  
-

Lo schermo del computer era bianco e privo di immagini.

Solo una parola - un nome più precisamente - svettava in stampatello, colorato di un macabro nero.   
Stiles lo fissò con la testa vuota e il petto pieno di angoscia, e l'"andrà tutto bene" che aveva promesso a Derek gli rimbombò nelle orecchie come il ritornello di una canzone da hit parade.   
Non andava bene per niente: la musica nella sua testa si era trasformata in un requiem.   
Era ancora tra le braccia di Lydia, che a sua volta l'aveva avvolto in una stretta possente, più forte di quella che generalmente le ragazze sapevano regalare. 

Lei aveva già perso qualcuno, in quei pochi minuti: quella Meredith Walker che era risultata essere l'unica banshee di sua conoscenza e in grado di insegnarle a controllare con più forza i suoi poteri, senza dover chiedere ogni volta consigli all'antipatico e inquietante Peter Hale. 

Era stata la stessa Lydia a spedirla all'altro mondo, con le sue insistenze e le sue pretese illogiche.  
Non era stata quella perdita, però, ad aleggiare nera e soffocante sui due ragazzi; al contrario la sentenza di morte capitata sulla testa di Derek aveva spaventato i ragazzi più di quanto volessero ammettere.   
«Lo salveremo Stiles. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere anche lui» sussurrò lei con dolcezza, quasi a personificare un angelo, e non la donna che quella sentenza l'aveva scritta premendo un paio di tasti sul computer.   
Stava ancora con la testa sulla spalla di Stiles, le mani che con cura gli accarezzavano la schiena, ma Stiles sembrava impermeabile al calore, come se leggere il nome di Derek come prossima vittima lo avesse immerso in un bagno di acqua gelata, e fosse impossibile per lui avvertire alcunché.   
«Sei una banshee. Tu predici le morti Lydia!» le ricordò lui con voce grave, staccandosi con brutalità dal contatto. 

«Lo so. Però non è detto che debba per forza morire adesso…».   
«Sta perdendo i suoi poteri, ha una taglia di 15 milioni di dollari sulla testa., devo proseguire? Le chiavi delle liste erano nomi di ragazzi morti e Derek finirà nello stesso modo!» quasi urlò Stiles, guardandola per la prima volta con una punta di nervosismo e rabbia, le mani strette in due pugni come se volesse trattenersi dal lanciare la scrivania. 

«Devo dirglielo. Devo dirglielo, non posso agire altrimenti. Devo provare ad evitare che quell'idiota compia qualche sacrificio a suo dire "nobile"» ansimò Stiles, guardandosi intorno senza vedere davvero la stanza.   
Il fiato sembrava così pesante da sopportare... e inalare ossigeno era diventata un'impresa quasi impossibile, come se nei polmoni si fossero formate croste pungenti.   
Lydia posò le proprie mani sulle spalle del suo migliore amico, afferrandole e stringendole di nuovo con una forza che non si poteva non definire soprannaturale, calmando Stiles e frenando all'istante il suo probabile attacco di panico.

«Stiles. Verrò con te. Andremo insieme da Derek e lo convinceremo a smettere di spacciarsi l'eroe di Beacon Hills, soprattutto adesso che non riesce più a difendersi come prima!»

Stiles la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, l'essenza dello scetticismo in un gesto così simile a quello di Derek che quasi insospettì Lydia, arguta com'era.   
«Tu credi che lui ti ascolti? Credi che la tua presenza possa smuoverlo in qualche modo?».

Lydia lo fissò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta: che fine aveva fatto lo Stiles che osservava Lydia Martin con tutta l'attenzione del mondo, conoscendo esattamente ogni sua idea?  
Semplice. Era stato spodestato dallo Stiles che temeva seriamente per la vita di Derek.   
«Derek ascolta te, Stiles. Ormai si fida del tuo parere e ne terrà conto. Io servo solo come incentivo. Sai che nessuno riesce a dirmi di no»  
Stiles attese solo qualche secondo, come ad aspettare l'inevitabile fregatura nel piano, ma essa sembrava non palesarsi.   
Il ragazzo annuì convincendosi dell'idea e trascinando Lydia con sé fino alla Jeep, prendendo posto sul sedile, che all'improvviso appariva più scomodo del solito. 

«Parlerò con lui. Hai ragione, mi ascolterà» ripeté Stiles, annuendo all'amica come se avesse ascoltato solo in quel momento il discorso già concluso in precedenza, e permettendosi solo per un secondo di sorridere. Sarebbe andata bene, lui e Lydia avrebbero difeso Derek a spada tratta. 

Il viaggio fino al loft fu silenzioso, ma con un alone di ottimismo che inebriò l'aria all'interno della Jeep, un piacere che Stiles ritenne quasi miracoloso.   
Non aveva bisogno che il silenzio venisse riempito con musica o chiacchiere, e pensata da uno con la lingua lunga di Stiles, l'idea poteva sembrare assurda.   
Effetto post - Nogitsune. Era rimasto il sarcasmo e la proverbiale astuzia, ma Stiles non era capace più a divertirsi e a chiacchierare normalmente come prima.   
Lydia lo sapeva, e per quello non forzò nemmeno l'amico.   
Il suo cellulare squillò, e un "mi dispiace" le provocò un leggero brivido che tentò di nascondere al giovane Stilinski. Era il centesimo mandato da Jordan Parrish in poche settimane.   
Stiles, comunque, era troppo impegnato a raggiungere i cento chilometri l’ora in un centro abitato per farci caso. 

-

Era la seconda volta in vita sua che Lydia si trovava davanti al portone del loft in attesa di entrare, in compagnia di qualcuno.   
Forse era meglio non pensarci, perché ad accompagnarla la prima volta ci aveva pensato Allison, e solo l'idea della presenza della giovane Argent le provocava una fastidiosa fitta al centro del petto. 

Stiles non era meno risoluto, comunque, con le pupille che spaziavano in lungo e in largo su tutta la struttura, come se volesse in qualche modo trovare una chiave magica per entrare o cose simili.   
Il ragazzo posò la mano fredda sulla maniglia, afferrandola fermamente, ma ancora incapace di aprire.   
«Voglio solo che lui stia bene... » confessò a testa bassa come a terminare un discorso iniziato secoli prima.   
Lydia sorrise, posando le proprie mani su quelle di Stiles e stringendo la maniglia con la stessa forza soprannaturale che quella sera aveva mostrato più di una volta. 

«Lo so Stiles, credimi. Lo so» rispose, annuendo e lasciando trasparire come lei avesse intuito molto di più di quello che Stiles le aveva rivelato.   
Stiles la guardò, benedicendo la loro amicizia, e col sorriso sulle labbra tirò, in un gesto abituale che aveva compiuto più volte forse di quanto non avesse aperto il frigo di casa sua. 

Il portone non si mosse.

Stiles e Lydia staccarono le mani all'istante, come se avessero preso la scossa, i cuori di entrambi che battevano più rapidamente, colmi di preoccupazione.   
«Riproviamoci... » tentò Stiles, stringendo più forte quella maledetta maniglia, e Lydia con lui, emettendo pigolii per lo sforzo, i volti di entrambi che palesavano la fatica. 

Il portone non si mosse.

«Cosa vuol dire? Perché non si apre, maledizione?» si voltò Stiles, terrorizzato, verso una Lydia più preoccupata di lui. 

«Non farti prendere dal panico Stiles, è possibile che Derek sia semplicemente uscito e abbia finalmente imparato a chiudere la porta di casa!».

Stiles strinse gli occhi, con ondate di rabbia che gli attraversavano l'animo ad intervalli regolari.   
«Tu sei distratta da qualcosa o qualcuno, Lydia. Non ti ricordi che l'auto di Derek è parcheggiata davanti alla mia?».

Lydia arrossì, come se fosse stata smascherata all'improvviso, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello dell'amico. 

«Cosa stai dicendo? Non starai insinuando che mi possa interessare qualcuno come il vice sceriffo Parrish, perché se è così avresti preso una cantonata incredibile».

«Io non ho nominato nessun Parrish, ma grazie per il suggerimento» sbottò Stiles, alle prese ancora con la maniglia del portone, che pareva quasi chiusa a causa di un incantesimo. 

«Ok, va bene, basta giochini, Derek apri o ti sfondo il portone!» urlò Stiles, gli occhi ridotti a fessura ed entrambe le mani raccolte in un pugno.   
«Sei sicuro che sia dentro? Se non risponde vuol dire che non c'è» provò Lydia nuovamente, tentando di convincere l'amico, ma sembrava tutto inutile.   
«In che lingua devo dirti che Derek è in casa e non vuole aprire, il bastardo? In aramaico antico?» urlò Stiles, sbattendo con foga il pugno contro la porta. 

Una volta.   
Due volte.   
Tre volte. 

I pugni divennero due, e Stiles prese a sfogarsi su di essa, la frustrazione che usciva come una bomba da quelle mani racchiuse, che stavano diventando sempre più rosse per il contatto continuo contro il metallo pesante del portone. 

«Derek, cazzo apri! Vuoi evitarmi?» Stiles emetteva scintille dagli occhi, e aveva uno sguardo così duro, che sarebbe stato capace di sciogliere la porta con le fiamme nelle sue pupille.   
Il rimbombo dei pugni si espanse per tutta la sala, e Lydia osservò impotente l'amico che stava tentando di buttare quella porta che mai, a memoria d'uomo, era stata vista chiusa. 

«Va bene, va bene. Evitami. Per me non esisti più da oggi, tanto sei tu quello che ha una maledetta sentenza di morte sulla testa, non io. Il tuo nome ha sbloccato la terza parte della lista, deficiente, sono venuto per aiutarti, ma se non vuoi che io ti sostenga in alcun modo, non lo farò! Andiamo Lydia, e Derek, buona gita all'inferno!»  
Stiles tirò un calcio ben piazzato contro la maniglia, l'eco che amplificò il rumore metallico, come se la botta non fosse stata ricevuta solo dalla maniglia.  
Stiles e Lydia non scambiarono una sola parola in macchina, ma la Martin non poté non notare, sul volante, le dita tremanti del suo migliore amico. 

-

Melissa McCall l'aveva chiamato solo dopo le dimissioni di Derek dall'ospedale, e forse quelle - l'idea che Derek fosse in un luogo del genere, e soprattutto sapere che ne avesse effettivamente bisogno - erano state le mosse che l'avevano fatto precipitare davanti a quello stesso portone che solo la notte prima aveva accuratamente preso a calci.   
Stiles - questa volta da solo - aprì la porta con una facilità disarmante, maledicendo il mondo intero e soprattutto l'idiota di proporzioni epiche, proprietario del loft, che aveva imparato ad usare le chiavi nel giorno sbagliato.   
L'entrata lì era sgombra di ostacoli o tavolini, come sempre e Stiles l'attraversò alla velocità della luce, gli occhi che spaziavano in lungo e in largo, intenti a cercare Derek. 

Aveva un pessimo presentimento, sin da quando aveva parcheggiato la Jeep, qualche decina di piani più giù: era come se l'aura di potere contenuta in quella stanza fosse svanita completamente, e lui sapeva fin troppo bene cosa volesse dire. 

Era mezzanotte e lui conosceva perfettamente le buone maniere: furono quelli gli unici motivi per i quali non urlò alla notte il nome del lupo mannaro, preoccupato di poterlo effettivamente svegliare.   
La luna illuminava gli antri più bui come mai prima di quel momento, colorando gli oggetti e lo stesso volto di Stiles, con una forza nuova, come se ora potesse esprimere liberamente tutto il suo potere, senza che nulla la potesse ostacolare.   
Succedeva anche nella camera di Stiles e di Lydia, ovvero di chi non era dipendente dal satellite.

Un pensiero improvviso e terribile piombò nella testa di Stiles, e quel presentimento avvertito sulla soglia si materializzò davanti a lui.   
Derek Hale dormiva sul letto, con petto che si abbassava e si alzava in maniera regolare e tranquilla.  
La luna esaltava tutti i tratti del suo viso: la barba incolta, gli occhi chiusi e solo all'apparenza riposati, il cipiglio serio che non l'aveva mai abbandonato da quanto era ricomparso a Beacon Hills. 

Stiles non avrebbe voluto svegliarlo, ma la macchia rossa sulla canottiera bianca era troppo visibile, espandendosi a vista d'occhio.   
Sembrava l'immagine di un bambino che aveva subito più tragedie di quante potesse sopportarne.   
Stiles si avvicinò cauto verso il ragazzo, tendendo la propria mano in un gesto rassicurante e posandola su quella di Derek. Il freddo e il caldo delle loro dita si mescolarono, e Derek si girò nel sonno verso il giovane Stilinski, che trattenne un sorriso, nonostante la situazione fosse decisamente tragica.

Stiles strinse la presa, e Derek compì lo stesso gesto. 

«Ehi, Derek?» sussurrò lui pacato, con uno sguardo malinconico.   
Non sapeva se svegliarlo o no: non voleva interrompere il sonno dell'Hale, ma nello stesso tempo era impossibile ignorare la macchia scura sul fianco del ragazzo. 

«Derek. La ferita causata dallo sparo all'ospedale sta sanguinando… » bisbigliò il ragazzo, aspettandosi che l'udito super affinato del lupo mannaro intuisse quelle parole e lo risvegliasse dal sonno.   
Derek continuava a dormire.

Stiles strinse ulteriormente la presa sulla mano incredibilmente calda di Derek, e il ragazzo si svegliò di botto, scattando seduto e ansimando, come chi si sveglia da un brutto sogno all'improvviso, e crede di vivere ancora nell'ombra del terrore.   
«Derek, stai sanguinando. Posso bendarti se vuoi, ho imparato primo soccorso a scuola, so esattamente come poterti aiutare» tentò Stiles parlando a macchinetta, ma fermandosi giusto un secondo dopo, sospirando rassegnato.  
L'evidente sguardo contrariato dell'altro, marcato dall'inarcamento delle sopracciglia valeva più di mille parole.   
Derek avrebbe potuto intrattenere un discorso di un'ora con quelle sopracciglia, più espressive di quanto lui stesso non fosse mai stato, e Stiles l'avrebbe comunque capito lo stesso.   
Era strano, e un po' inconcepibile, ma Derek Hale aveva pochissimi segreti per Stiles, ormai.   
Nonostante tutto, il giovane Hale si rifiutava di farsi aiutare, e Stiles non poté che accettare la sconfitta. 

«Non vuoi il mio aiuto. Sono uno stupido». 

«Vado sopra a farmi una doccia. E'mezzanotte, torna a casa, non ho bisogno di nessuno. La ferita guarirà».  
Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissando incredulo la schiena bianca del lupo mannaro, che nel frattempo si era alzato per dirigersi al piano superiore, trascinando i piedi come se camminare fosse uno sforzo immane, e soprattutto gemendo di dolore per il fianco ferito. 

Stiles mise da parte la sconfitta, provandoci un'ultima volta: «Derek non credo che guarisca da sola, davvero posso aiutarti».

«Guarirà. Ora vattene, ti ho già detto che non c'è motivo per il quale tu sia qui adesso» sbottò Derek, salendo i primi gradini, più lentamente. 

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Poteva farsi andar bene tutto, ma non farsi prendere in giro da un maledetto lupo mannaro in evidente crisi, tra parentesi. Era corso da casa sua nel cuore della notte per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, e veniva trattato così?  
Bene.   
Sapeva essere cattivo, quando voleva. Sapeva centrare il punto debole delle persone, sapeva ferirle. Questo era qualcosa che la Nogitsune non aveva avuto bisogno di insegnargli, purtroppo. 

«Beh, suppongo che i tuoi sviluppatissimi sensi da lupo mi abbiano sentito arrivare nel loft, vero? Che strano, l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, quando ti aveva graffiato Brett, tu ci avevi impiegato molto di più a rigenerarti. Il tuo lupo ti ha tradito, o si è stufato di te, con quel carattere che ti ritrovi. Sai, a volte mi sembri cattivo quasi quanto Kate. Sareste stati davvero una bella coppia, stile Romeo e Giulietta... la cacciatrice e il mannaro. Peccato che tu stesso, grazie a lei adesso sia solo un inutile pezzo di carne ambulante».

Derek si voltò di scatto, gli occhi verdi che lampeggiavano d'ira e le pupille che si erano dilatate leggermente. Digrignava i denti e ed era diventato rosso, dal nervosismo. 

«Non osare rivolgermi più la parola Stilinski...non pensavo che t-tu, tra tutti».

«Balbetti? Non ti ho mai visto così nervoso... » sorrise Stiles sadicamente, con le vene del collo che pulsavano dall'ira, perché no, lui non pensava nulla di tutto quello che aveva blaterato fino a due secondi prima. Il suo unico intento era ferire Derek con le parole, e ci stava riuscendo alla grande.   
Era stufo di sentirsi dire di starsene buono, di non immischiarsi, di lasciare Derek in pace.   
No, non l'avrebbe lasciato in pace, a costo di prendersi a cazzotti. 

Stiles allargò il sorriso, e Derek vide l'ombra di uno spirito millenario su quel volto.   
Il ragazzo si voltò nuovamente, salendo le scale e scappando da quella stanza, che all'improvviso era diventata più calda, nonostante fuori si congelasse.   
Il problema ormai aveva smesso di essere tale, trasformandosi in dramma.

Non aveva sentito il battito del cuore di Stiles.   
Non aveva sentito il suo odore caratteristico.   
Non aveva sentito nemmeno i suoi passi mentre arrivava. 

Derek aprì la porta del bagno con una mano che faticava a stare ferma, levandosi la maglietta con i peli ritti sulle braccia e i brividi di terrore che gli percorrevano la schiena, dove il tatuaggio era ancora ben visibile.   
La prima goccia si mescolò con l'acqua fredda emessa dal soffione, calda e salata.   
La seconda fu impossibile da trattenere, così come la terza e la quarta, che gli attraversarono il volto più pallido del solito.   
La mano si posò sulle piastrelle bagnate, mentre le unghie graffiavano la ceramica, senza scalfirla minimamente.   
Derek si morse il labbro finchè non sentì il gusto amaro del sangue in bocca, quello che spesso scompariva dopo pochi secondi, e che adesso contemporaneamente gli inondava la bocca e colava dal fianco che pizzicava.   
Aveva lo stomaco come bloccato da un mattone, la gola chiusa e respirare sembrava impossibile.   
Non aveva mai vissuto un attacco di panico in vita sua, perché i lupi mannari non somatizzano il dolore psicologico.   
O meglio, lo fanno solo avendo difficoltà a rimarginare le ferite. 

La realtà si stabilì nel suo petto, e per un attimo a Derek mancò il respiro. 

Non si sarebbe più rigenerato all'istante.   
Stiles aveva ragione.

Quella parola cadde su di lui come la lama della ghigliottina, facendogli sbattere un pugno contro il muro, e poi un altro, e rendendogli le gambe così molli da farlo finire per terra, bagnandosi di sapone, sangue e lacrime. 

A malapena Derek riuscì a sentire i passi affrettati di Stiles, che aprì la porta subito dopo aver sentito quei pugni pieni zeppi di frustrazione, che persino uno come lui aveva potuto intuire. 

Derek era seduto sul fondo della doccia, respirando a malapena, con gli occhi chiusi e le ginocchia contro il petto, per nascondere le sue nudità, che assumevano un significato molto meno erotico e più drammatico.   
Era nudo dentro all'animo, privo di quel potere che da sempre scorreva nelle sue vene e che lo rendeva fiero di essere figlio degli Hale. 

Aveva perso la sua casa, la sua famiglia, sua sorella e adesso anche i suoi poteri.  
Cosa rimaneva di lui?

Una mano gelata si posò sulla sua spalla, mentre il fiotto d'acqua della doccia veniva spento, lasciando il posto semplicemente alle lacrime.

«Scusa, ma io ho sempre le mani un po' fredde, sono un idiota, potevo scaldarle... » Stiles si accucciò vicino a lui, a separarli solo parte della doccia, senza preoccuparsi di bagnarsi i vestiti.

Derek sgranò gli occhi, senza nemmeno la voglia di asciugarsi le guance. Abbassò lo sguardo con la vergogna che gli si poteva leggere su tutto il volto. 

«Vattene Stiles» sussurrò, gelidamente, col corpo scosso da brividi, causati un po' dal freddo, un po' dall'evidente disagio.  
Una mano scese verso la ferita, sulla quale si era formata la crosta, dura, rossa e pungente. Almeno aveva smesso di sanguinare. 

«Non sanguini, menomale» annuì Stiles, ignorando le parole dell'altro, ma allontanandosi comunque per dirigersi verso l'armadio e prendere un accappatoio, che posò su Derek.  
La tensione tra i due ragazzi si era espansa per tutta la stanza: pareva una bolla di sapone piena di cemento, capace di scoppiare all'improvviso. 

Il ragazzo cercò di rimanere stoico, nonostante fosse ben conscio di come Stiles l'avesse più volte visto in momenti di estrema difficoltà, decidendo comunque di non giudicarlo mai e al contrario aiutandolo, nonostante la sua evidente condizione di semplice umano.   
Derek chiuse gli occhi, quando il primo violento brivido lo attraversò da parte a parte, col cuore che batteva incontrollato e le membra impossibili da tenere ferme.  
Stiles strinse la presa sulla sua spalla, ma l'Hale non lo sentì nemmeno. 

«Derek respira. Calmati. Sono abituato a vivere attacchi di panico, devi solo respirare e sapere che per qualsiasi cosa sono accanto a te. Non ti lascio da solo, quindi puoi smetterla di comportarti da fottuto asociale!».

Gli occhi di Derek erano più scuri e spaventati che mai, e viaggiavano da quelli di Stiles all'intera stanza, osservandola come se in realtà non la vedessero davvero. 

«Derek»

Il ragazzo sapeva di aver quasi raggiunto il limite, ormai non riusciva a stare fermo, dato che ogni parte del suo corpo era scossa da brividi. Anche le sue viscere.   
Ne aveva abbastanza di guai, di Kate che era tornata, di essere manipolato, abusato, privato di quelle poche cose che amava.   
Stiles era ancora lì, a sostenerlo con un semplice tocco. Anche lui, a pensarci bene, era stato manipolato e abusato dalla Nogitsune. Anche lui viveva in una situazione di pericolo costante.   
Non lo meritava, non meritava di passare l'esistenza da adolescente così.   
Doveva allontanarlo da lui, offenderlo fino a togliergli il saluto, perché era meglio non avere Stiles accanto, sapendo che il ragazzo stava bene, piuttosto che con una mano sulla sua spalla, ma in pericolo di vita. 

In fondo, lui era solito perdere le persone che amava...

Amava?

Stiles specchiò i propri occhi color del miele contro il semplice verde delle iridi di Derek, e il più grande non riuscì a trattenersi più. 

Derek si alzò, scansando la mano di Stiles con un gesto stizzito e lo spinse via, oltre la doccia, al centro della stanza.   
Doveva stargli lontano per stare bene. A Derek non importava nemmeno più provare delle sensazioni di pace e benessere con Stiles presente, quando esisteva la consapevolezza che solo chiudendo gli occhi e riaprendoli, nello stato in cui Beacon Hills si trovava, il ragazzo sarebbe potuto esserci e poi scomparire per sempre. 

«Che cazzo di problemi hai? Perché vuoi continuamente allontanarti da me?» urlò Stiles, stavolta con il volto deformato dalla rabbia, le labbra tese all'ingiù e gli occhi spalancati: anche lui aveva preso a tremare.   
Derek si scansò l'accappatoio di fretta, la mente annebbiata dalla stanchezza, perché vivere da umano e avere a che fare con mille emozioni che il potere del lupo riusciva a filtrare, era una prova immane per lui.   
Il ragazzo si mostrò completamente a Stiles, tanto ormai la verità era nuda e cruda davanti ai loro occhi, impossibile da far svanire. 

«Perché sono UMANO! Sono DEBOLE, Stiles. Non - non... non sono in grado di poter proteggere nessuno di voi stavolta. Sono inerme! Lo vuoi capire? »  
Stiles incrociò le braccia, incredulo per la confessione improvvisa di un Derek che aveva purtroppo deciso di venire a patti con la realtà.

«Gli umani non sono tutti deboli. Non se non vogliono esserlo. Ne ho le palle piene di stronzate del genere! Guarda Allison! Lei era umana come me, eppure ha scoperto come uccidere dei fottuti spiriti ninja, non si è mai risparmiata, quando doveva affrontare bestie mannare, anima e tutto quel caos che le è piombato tra capo e collo!».  
Derek avvertì una lama al centro del petto, seppur immaginaria, che premeva contro le sue costole, ferendolo. 

Stiles aveva avuto davvero il coraggio di nominare... 

«Oh, sì. Era incredibilmente coraggiosa, non c'è dubbio. E' persino andata contro il credo dell'intera famiglia per difendere Scott e tutti noi. C'è un piccolo problema che credo ti sia sfuggito, caro il mio re del sarcasmo. Allison è MORTA. E' morta prima ancora di vivere il senior Year, il ballo dell'ultimo anno, il college, magari una famiglia con Isaac o Scott, o decidere di proseguire l'attività di protezione di lupi. Allison ha dato la sua vita per un mondo che non le appartiene, perché è umana! E tu... tu hai rischiato lo stesso, non posso dimenticarlo. Da umano ti è impossibile affrontare il mondo del soprannaturale: o diventi un mostro, o perdi la vita nel tentativo di provarci!»

«Ma io sono sopravvissuto, Derek! Il tuo mondo mi ha fatto diventare un mostro, ma sono ancora qui! Umano, con l'anima a pezzi, ma cammino, respiro e cerco in tutti i modi di aiutare i miei amici, per evitare di perderne altri. Essere umani non vuol dire essere deboli, Derek, e sia io che Allison ne siamo stati la prova. Tu sei comunque forte e intelligente e per l'ennesima volta, non sei da solo nel vivere questo dramma. Tornerai ad essere un lupo mannaro che le prende da chiunque, stai tranquillo!» tentò di ironizzare.

Stiles si avvicinò di nuovo, fregandosene di una probabile reazione di Derek, che nel frattempo si era ancora accucciato contro la doccia, come se continuare ad intraprendere quel discorso fosse un’impresa titanica per lui.   
Stavolta il giovane Stilinski afferrò il volto di Derek con entrambe le mani, la barba che pizzicava al contatto con i palmi dell'altro.   
Era completamente indifeso. Nudo nel corpo e nell'anima, e qualcosa si scatenò nel petto di Stiles, qualcosa di caldo e piacevole, che nulla aveva a che fare col gelo perenne che aveva provato il suo cuore in quel periodo. 

Stiles alzò leggermente gli angoli delle labbra, sapendo che le sue pupille, fissando Derek, avevano preso ad allargarsi.   
«Ho vissuto tutti i tuoi alti e bassi, Derek. Quando sei tornato a Beacon Hills per cercare tua sorella, e sei stato quasi ucciso dallo strozza lupo; quando hai scoperto che tuo zio ti aveva tradito; quando sei diventato Alpha, quando eri al top del tuo potere, con un branco e dei beta fedeli; quando sei stato paralizzato, e hai dovuto chiedere aiuto al semplice umano qui presente. Per non parlare di quando hai scoperto di essere solo stato manipolato da Jennifer, e quando hai cercato disperatamente i tuoi beta. Sono sempre stato con te, Derek. E sentivo la tua evidente preoccupazione quando nei guai ci sono finito io e Chris Argent aveva minacciato di spararmi, nel tuo loft.  
Non penserai minimamente che io ti lasci da solo in questo pasticcio. Risolveremo tutto Derek. Davvero.»

Non sapevano come fosse accaduto, ma erano molto più vicini di quanto non fossero mai stati. Stiles poteva quasi contare le ciglia di Derek e Derek non aveva smesso di fissare la linea dritta di nei che attraversava la guancia di Stiles.   
Le mani di Stiles erano così calde adesso, sulle guance bagnate dell'altro, il quale fissava Stiles attraverso un velo leggero di ammirazione misto a qualcosa di più profondo.  
C'era anche della disperazione nel verde delle sue iridi, come se in realtà il fatto di essere umano ed inerme non fosse la cosa peggiore che gli fosse capitata in quel momento.   
«Non è solo questo, e lo sai. Lydia è venuta nel mio loft questa mattina. Mi ha detto tutto. Tutto ciò che tu e Scott non avete avuto il coraggio di rivelarmi... » borbottò con voce rotta. 

Stiles sentì qualcosa all'altezza del petto che si spezzava violentemente.  
Non voleva perdere Derek, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato in quei mesi per tenerlo disperatamente attaccato alla vita. 

«No. Non finirà qui.» Stiles avvicinò il corpo umido di Derek contro di sé, legandogli le braccia attorno alla vita e abbracciandolo con vigore, sentendo il calore di quel corpo avvolgerlo come una coperta. 

«E' la predizione di una Banshee.» sussurrò Derek, appoggiato sul petto di Stiles e cullato dai battiti del suo cuore, stabili e confortanti, rispondendo a quella domanda silenziosa che entrambi sapevano si trovasse tra di loro.   
«Non mi interessa. Non mi importa Derek. Farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per salvarti, te lo giuro. Hai passato troppo per subire anche questo».

Derek si staccò leggermente, capace ancora però di sentire il respiro di Stiles finire direttamente contro le sue labbra.   
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e Stiles era lì, di fronte a lui, come sempre quando si era trovato in difficoltà in quei mesi. 

E Derek non poté fare altro che posare la fronte su quella di Stiles, le labbra di entrambi a pochi millimetri di distanza, senza che nessuno prendesse l'iniziativa per farle scontrare. 

«Grazie» bisbigliò Derek, stringendo il volto di Stiles tra le sue mani, e mantenendo il contatto tra le loro fronti, gli occhi chiusi e il cuore che aveva triplicato la sua velocità.   
Stiles sorrise leggermente, sfregandosi come un gattino contro il volto dell'altro e posando le proprie mani su quelle di Derek, di nuovo. 

«Te lo prometto, Derek. Non lascerò che ti accada più niente, credimi!» disse con tono amorevole, prendendo una mano di Derek e posandola sul suo cuore, così per fargli sentire i battiti regolari e la veridicità delle sue parole.   
Derek capì più di quello che Stiles gli aveva promesso, quel gesto che simboleggiava il fatto che Stiles, nonostante tutto, lo trattasse ancora da lupo mannaro. 

«Ti credo... » rispose Derek, con un nodo in gola e il cuore gonfio di quelle emozioni che credeva di non poter più provare.   
Non avevano ancora separato il contatto delle loro fronti. 

-

L'arancione tenue dell'alba aveva colorato con la sua luce le rovine de "la Iglesia", teatro dell'epico, ma probabilmente non ultimo, scontro tra bene e male. Tra lupi mannari e cacciatori. Tra Kate e Derek, che finalmente dopo anni di terrore, era riuscito a venire a patti col suo passato, e sconfiggerlo una volta per tutte.   
Certo, in realtà Derek non aveva ucciso Kate, così come Scott non aveva ucciso Peter, ma per un po' i due erano stati sicuramente messi KO.   
Era stata una delle notti più difficili ed estenuanti che l'intero pack avesse mai dovuto vivere.   
Kate, infatti, appena la notte precedente, aveva rapito Scott e Kira nel loft di Derek e lo stesso Hale, in compagnia del resto del branco - che aveva visto la presenza straordinaria di una Braeden che voleva espiare le sue colpe per non essere riuscita a catturare l’Argent - erano corsi verso il Messico, per tentare di salvare il Vero Alfa e la Kitsune.   
Quando Derek si era proposto di partire, nessuno aveva opposto resistenza, tranne Stiles, e lo stesso Derek aveva dovuto tranquillizzarlo più di una volta. 

«Ci sono tre mannari e tre umani. Siamo pari, non vedo il problema. Braeden è brava a maneggiare le armi, io ho imparato grazie al suo aiuto e quello di tuo padre, non mi accadrà nulla... » aveva risposto Derek, poco prima di mettersi in macchina, insieme a Stiles e Liam, con quest'ultimo inesperto a gestire la luna piena. 

Nessuno di loro aveva fatto alcun caso al Berserker posto di guardia davanti alla chiesa, una volta arrivati.   
Sembrava che persino la stessa previsione di Lydia fosse stata dimenticata. 

La lama del Berserker che tranciava di netto il fianco di Derek era stata così violenta e inaspettata, che persino Stiles dovette di riflesso toccarsi il fianco per arginare il suo dolore, palesemente psicosomatico.   
Della notte precedente, Stiles ricordava la quantità di adrenalina così elevata che gli aveva annebbiato la mente, i gemiti di dolore di Derek che ancora gli provocavano i brividi e gli spari di una preoccupatissima Braeden, che aveva stretto amicizia con Derek, e che lo stava assistendo mentre il ragazzo sanguinante ormai esalava i suoi ultimi respiri.   
Derek disse solo di lasciarlo lì appoggiato ad una roccia, perché la priorità era quella di salvare Scott.   
Lui sarebbe stato solo un peso, per di più praticamente moribondo. 

Stiles si era completamente bloccato sul posto, senza capire perché Peter si fosse allontanato con uno sguardo da funerale, perché Braeden stesse piangendo accanto a Derek e perché le sue gambe si fossero trasformate in blocchi di marmo.   
Doveva salvare Scott, no? Derek aveva già la sua sentenza scritta, era inutile solo pensare di salvarlo.   
Solo quando Malia e Liam si erano allontanati, Derek si era rivolto a Stiles, con un bisbiglio. 

«Ehi, ehi. Salvalo... »  
Ed era come se Derek si fosse ricordato di quel discorso maledetto sotto la doccia, di quando Stiles gli avrebbe assicurato che, nonostante la sua condizione da umano, ce l'avrebbe fatta ad uscire vivo da quel caos.   
Stiles ce l'avrebbe fatta, perché aveva il coraggio che gli scorreva nelle vene, insieme a globuli bianchi, rossi e piastrine. 

Stiles si era voltato un’ultima volta - mentre Derek gli sorrideva a fatica e con le labbra sporche di sangue- con l'unico obiettivo di salvare Scott, senza che la sua mente si focalizzasse sul terribile pensiero di come quella fosse stata l'ultima volta nella quale avrebbe visto Derek Hale. 

Era inutile descrivere a parole il sollievo di Stiles, quando uscito dalla chiesa, aveva rivisto un Derek vivo e vegeto.

Aveva dovuto appoggiarsi alla porta della chiesa, per lo stupore, con gli effetti postumi dell'adrenalina che stavano iniziando ad inibirgli le facoltà mentali.   
Scott, Malia e Liam gli erano corsi incontro, abbracciandolo con forza e annusando il suo ritrovato potere, prima di lasciar spazio ad Argent e ai Calaveras, che dovevano urgentemente parlare con Scott.   
Malia non aveva smesso di fissare Stiles, appoggiati entrambi ad uno dei tanti muri delle rovine, con le braccia incrociate e un'espressione sconvolta. 

«No senti. Fai sul serio? Stiles vai a salutarlo!» 

«Non - non riesco» borbottò lui, che non smetteva di osservarlo da lontano, senza perdere nessun movimento del ragazzo, come se si aspettasse quasi di vederlo svanire, intento a trasportare le armi di Braeden nella sua macchina.   
C'era qualcosa che palesemente frenava i due ragazzi, come se Derek si stesse vergognando in qualche modo della sua sconsideratezza, e Stiles non avesse ancora il coraggio di perdonargliela. 

«Stiles seriamente, vai. Cosa fai, vuoi evitarlo dopo che è praticamente morto? Cosa ti porta a comportarti così? Non dovrebbe finire con il bacio del vero amore, quest'avventura?».  
Derek lanciò uno sguardo verso di loro, scuotendo la testa e continuando a trasportare armi, con un sorrisino insolito che gli increspava il volto.  
Stiles roteò gli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo da Derek e Braeden di fronte a lui, con la giovane mercenaria che ogni tanto lo fulminava con lo sguardo. 

«Ricordami di dire a Lydia di smetterla di farti leggere romanzetti rosa insulsi e senza senso... non c'è alcun motivo per il quale tu non debba preferire dei sani romanzi horror. E poi fatti gli affari tuoi, altrimenti ci sente e a me non va…».  
«Ci sente comunque, Stilinski. E' tornato lupo mannaro» rivelò Liam, con un tono simile a chi parla di cose ovvie guardando Stiles come se stesse parlando ad un bambino lento di comprendonio. 

«Cosa?» Stiles sussurrò a malapena, tornando a guardare il ritrovato lupo mannaro, senza osare muoversi di un passo. 

Scansò Malia solo all'ultimo secondo, dato che la giovane aveva mostrato gli occhi blu del coyote, sommati a zanne e artigli: «Santo cielo, per un attimo credevo di ridurti il collo a spezzatino come quello di Braeden. E’ colpa tua, mi dai sui nervi, non capisco perché non ti muovi a salutarlo. Sta andando da sua sorella in Sud America, non so nemmeno se mai tornerà».

«Non lo farà Malia, l'ho sentito prima» rivelò Liam, convinto. 

Malia fissò intensamente Stiles, quasi con una sorta di implorazione dietro le pupille, incredula per come non pensasse nemmeno di prendere alcun tipo di iniziativa.   
Derek stava chiudendo le portiere, pronto ad andarsene e lui se ne stava fermo, immobile?

Stiles finalmente avanzò di un passo, ricordandosi come si cammina. Ne fece un altro, e poi un altro e poi si piazzò di fianco a Scott, che guardava Derek, fiero di quello che il ritrovato lupo mannaro era diventato.   
Tutti i ragazzi, persino Scott, si volsero verso Stiles. 

«Stiles se non gli dici quello che provi per lui, ti rompo un braccio!» sbottò Malia all'orecchio dell'amico.   
Ma Stiles non riusciva a trovare le parole, troppo sconvolto e stanco da quel viaggio assurdo, i sentimenti che dentro di lui stavano combattendo selvaggi.   
«Stiles lo dico a Lydia, e lei ti spezza direttamente l'osso del collo» minacciò la Tate, ma le sue parole vennero semplicemente spazzate dalla brezza messicana.

Stiles sorprese tutti, compiendo un altro passo.  
Derek si voltò esattamente nello stesso momento, sentendo chiaramente i passi del ragazzo. 

«Derek!» lo chiamò Stiles, tendendo un braccio e fermandosi, quasi che il tempo si fosse fermato con lui.   
Le parole nella testa di Stiles erano un groviglio impossibile da districare, difficili da raggiungere e da rivelare davanti a tutti. Non era pronto a confidare così leggermente i suoi sentimenti, dato che non l'aveva nemmeno mai fatto.   
Con Lydia era stato più uno sfogo, e poi lei l'aveva capito da sola, arguta com'era.   
Alla fine erano rimasti amici, ed era stato meglio così. 

Ma con Derek era diverso. Con lui sapeva che era possibile che quei sentimenti fossero ricambiati, eppure... 

«Buon viaggio. Prenditi cura di te.» riuscì solo a blaterare, abbassando la mano e conscio dello sguardo di tutti posato su di lui.   
Derek annuì.   
Non era il momento per parlare della sensazione dolorosa che gli premeva contro il cuore, dei brividi causati dalla vicinanza di Stiles.   
Non era il momento, perché forse c'era troppa gente, per confessare finalmente i suoi sentimenti palesi; forse aveva solo bisogno di scappare e riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita, pensare prima a sé stesso e poi a Stiles.   
Il giovane Stilinski avrebbe capito, sicuramente.   
Derek guardò tutti loro, quei ragazzi ai quali si era legato più di quanto volesse ammettere, e il suo sguardo si posò su quello di Scott, colui che aveva designato in qualche modo come suo fratello.   
Lo salutò con un semplice cenno del capo e un sorriso, poi osservò Stiles. 

«Ciao. Stammi bene» disse soltanto, voltandosi per entrare in macchina con Braeden. 

Era una brava ragazza, Braeden, nonostante il suo status da mercenaria. L'avrebbe accompagnato da Cora in Sud America, e sarebbe ripartita alla volta di Beacon Hills, per dare la caccia alla Desert Wolf.   
Al momento, Braeden, che sedeva sul sedile del passeggero, lo stava scrutando come se fosse indecisa su come esattamente punirlo per il suo comportamento. 

«Senti, te lo dico subito, così non ci penso più: se ci fosse adesso una gara di scemi, non ti farebbero nemmeno partecipare, per dare una minima possibilità anche agli altri!» 

«Non ho voglia di discutere, Braeden. Ho bisogno di cambiare vita e farlo subito. Voglio tagliare i ponti con il passato e stare con mia sorella, anche se questo vuol dire andare contro i miei sentimenti», alzò le spalle Derek, avviando il motore e partendo all'istante, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi.   
La realtà era che il suo corpo si era decisamente paralizzato dalla paura, e sapere che Stiles provava lo stesso, perché ora poteva sentirlo benissimo, l'aveva terrorizzato, più che tranquillizzarlo, come capita alle persone normali.   
Ma Derek sapeva da troppo, ormai, di non essere propriamente normale. 

Il ragazzo accese la radio, gesto che non era mai stato abituato a compiere in macchina, e la musica da film di spionaggio inondò l'abitacolo. 

«"Feeling Good"? Sembra quasi fatta apposta per te: una nuova alba, un nuovo giorno, una nuova vita».

«E sto bene» annuì lui, accordandosi al testo della canzone. 

«Non starai più così tanto bene, quando Cora scoprirà cosa hai fatto a Stiles, credimi. E poi fossi in te non sarei nemmeno tanto sicuro che lui resti per te. Perché dovrebbe farlo? Perché ti ama, forse? E tu, che stai scappando da lui, lasciami indovinare, lo fai perché lo ami? Non vi rendete conto di essere due completi idioti?»

«Braeden basta. Non riesco a godermi la canzone in pace» la liquidò Derek, alzando il volume.  
Il paesaggio messicano, pieno di sabbia e strade sterrate, sapeva essere simile a quello di gran parte del sud America e per quello doveva farci l'abitudine.   
Braeden scosse la testa, rimpiangendo la libertà della sua motocicletta e guardando fuori dal finestrino con la noia e la delusione nelle pupille.   
Nessuno, forse, capiva quanto Derek volesse finalmente scrollarsi di dosso quell'ultimo anno e mezzo e ricominciare a vivere, insieme a ciò che era rimasto della sua famiglia. 

Voleva quella parte di vita indietro, e poi, forse, decidere di concentrarsi sul suo cuore, che comunque non era pronto a donare a qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno prendeva il nome di Stiles.   
Ora il sole era più alto nel cielo, più caldo e accarezzava con i suoi raggi il volto di Derek, che non poté fare a meno di sorridere, con i problemi che gli stavano scivolando di dosso, così come la sabbia che attraversava le sue ruote.

-

«E quindi Cora mi ha detto che nella biblioteca di suo fratello c'era un libro che poteva servirci per imparare a convivere con i nostri poteri, dato che ancora non riusciamo in pieno, inutile negarlo. E' da tre mesi che non entro qui dentro; immagino la quantità di polvere. Stiles, ricordati che dovremo spazzare un po', tanto per tenere pulito, in attesa che Derek torni!»

«Non tornerà Lydia. » borbottò Stiles, scrollando le spalle, e aprendo la porta del loft, che per l'ennesima volta, si trovava spalancata per loro.   
Il rumore dello scorrere di quel portone fece male al suo cuore. 

Il giovane Stilinski, accompagnato da Lydia, Scott, Kira e Malia, vide davanti a sé il finestrone del loft che rifletteva l'accecante luce del sole, l'arancione che si espandeva dappertutto e che faceva credere come quella stanza fosse ancora abitata.   
Stiles era in contatto con Cora e Braeden, così come lo erano Lydia e Malia, mentre gli unici a parlare via messaggio con Derek, quelle poche volte che il ragazzo rispondeva, erano Scott e Kira, che stava molto simpatica al mannaro, per la sorpresa di tutti.   
«Non tornerà» ripeté con un sospiro, accendendo il cellulare e aspettando un messaggio, un contatto, che sapeva non sarebbe mai arrivato.   
Scott posò una mano sulla spalla di Stiles, confortando l'amico.   
Quella era una situazione particolare, somigliante al detto "Se veramente ami qualcuno, lascialo andare, e se ti ama davvero, tornerà da te", ma Stiles avrebbe preferito non viverla per niente.  
Gli faceva male tutto, quando pensava a Derek, ma era giusto che andasse così. Aveva bisogno di riprendere tutti quegli anni che il dolore gli aveva rubato.   
Aveva bisogno di riallacciare completamente i rapporti con la sorella, e Stiles non era nessuno per negare a Derek tutto quello. 

Era giusto così. 

Ognuno sarebbe andato avanti con la propria vita. 

-

Il suono dell’ultima campanella lasciò Stiles immobile per un attimo, seduto dritto sulla sedia, per la prima volta in maniera tale da non uccidere la propria schiena prima del previsto.  
Se l'era ripetuto più volte: era solo una leggenda sentirsi tristi l'ultimo giorno di scuola, perché a mancare in realtà è soltanto la spensieratezza delle quattro mura, quando va bene.  
Non si dice addio ai propri migliori amici l'ultimo giorno di scuola, in fondo.   
Stiles radunò i libri sparsi sul banco, notando come fosse l'unico rimasto dentro l'aula illuminata da raggi caldi e presagio dell'estate incombente. 

Un brivido percorse la sua schiena, e per un attimo si trovò un po' a corto di fiato. Odiava la solitudine, ad essere proprio sinceri e schietti, caratteristica che gli calzava a pennello. 

Afferrò la cartella da una spallina sola, attraversando il corridoio vuoto: arrivato alla soglia della porta d'uscita, Stiles ignorò bellamente il vociare dei ragazzi attorno a lui, i gavettoni che tutti gli studenti dell'ultimo anno lanciavano gli uni agli altri, e si diresse verso il portone, voltandosi verso il corridoio principale.   
Gli sarebbe mancato solo il suo armadietto e il banco con sottobanco dell'aula di inglese, nel quale nascondeva spesso e volentieri la merenda, o gli scherzi per Finstock.   
A pensarci, gli sarebbe mancato anche Finstock, col suo fischietto sempre attaccato al collo, lo sguardo perennemente arrabbiato e le sue urla "Stilinski!" che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie, strappandogli un sorriso. 

Quella scuola aveva visto l'ultima battaglia, appena la sera prima, tra umani e soprannaturale.   
Peter Hale aveva ucciso Kate Argent definitivamente, e Scott, stufo di possedere un potere che sapeva non gli sarebbe mai veramente appartenuto, aveva a sorpresa deciso di lasciare l'impronta dei suoi artigli contro il collo dell'Hale, facendo scorrere un fiume di sangue.   
I suoi occhi erano tornati color nocciola all'istante, le unghie si erano ritratte e aveva iniziato a respirare a fatica, per colpa dell'asma.

Aveva perso i suoi poteri da lupo mannaro, e onestamente, non gli dispiaceva. Si era curato, e poteva finalmente vivere una vita più tranquilla, perché quella soprannaturale gli aveva portato fin troppi guai. 

Il rombo di una moto riscosse Stiles dai propri pensieri all'istante, e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi: Malia e Braeden stavano indossando il casco, con la mercenaria dotata di un fucile a pompa, sulle spalle. 

«Sicura che quando mia madre ti incontrerà, tu non le sparerai una pallottola in testa?» domandò la Tate, con un pizzico di terrore.   
Braeden roteò gli occhi, accendendo la moto: «Prometto che non le farò nulla, e poi ormai la minaccia vera e propria è stata debellata. Peter è sconfitto, il Nemeton abbattuto, credo che a Beacon Hills non si vedranno brutti ceffi per un po'».

«State partendo?» chiese Stiles, piuttosto stupito, avvicinandosi al duo. 

Entrambe annuirono:«Voglio conoscere mia madre, adesso che Peter è morto, e Braeden ha altre missioni da affrontare. Beacon Hills mi ha regalato amici e una famiglia che pensavo di non poter più trovare, ma io sono un coyote, e voglio la mia libertà» sospirò Malia, tendendo una mano.   
Stiles fissò in basso le cinque dita tese in un saluto, provando un'incredibile moto di malinconia, che gli stabilì in gola.   
Era destinato a perdere, in qualche modo tutte le persone alle quali era legato, prima o poi. Era molto strano che Malia non avesse semplicemente alzato le spalle, per salutare Stiles.   
Non era mai stata tipo da strette di mano o abbracci, e neanche Braeden, se era per quello.  
Fu il turno di Stiles a scuotere le spalle, fregandosene della loro incapacità di esprimere affetto e avvolgendo entrambe in una stretta profonda e salda. 

«Grazie per il vostro aiuto. Grazie per non avermi fatto fuori, nonostante io sia il più logorroico di tutta Beacon.»

«Non ci mancherai, Stiles, stai tranquillo» ridacchiò Malia, e Braeden mise in moto, allontanandosi senza aggiungere altro.  
Il rombo della motocicletta tremò nei timpani di Stiles, che vide i capelli delle due ragazze mossi dal vento, sotto il casco, conscio di come quello fosse solo un ulteriore arrivederci.  
Aveva il numero di cellulare di entrambe, e come l'impressione che Beacon Hills le avrebbe riviste prima di quando loro volessero. 

Tutti i ragazzi attorno a lui - mentre una goccia di sudore gli colava lungo la tempia, effetto del primo calore estivo - erano intenti a salutarsi ed abbracciarsi.   
Solo una, più precisamente quella con i capelli lunghi e perfettamente piastrati, color biondo fragola, stava baciando con passione e trasporto un ragazzo di venticinque anni circa, dotato di divisa e cappello del vice sceriffo.   
Stiles sorrise. 

Vedere Lydia contenta gli provocava una strana sensazione di calore in tutto il corpo, e gioia pura, perché la ragazza meritava il meglio, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.   
E Jordan Parrish era il meglio: ciò si palesava dal suo sguardo verde prato e adorante, lo stesso che Lydia mostrava verso di lui, e uno che Stiles non aveva mai visto sulla ragazza.   
Era timido, quasi privato e amorevole, come una donna fatta e finita che guarda il marito all'altare.  
Nulla a che vedere con gli sguardi scocciati ma amichevoli, quasi da sorella, che gli aveva sempre rivolto; quelli pieni di sesso che lanciava a Jackson o quelli più da dominatrice menefreghista, riservati ad Aiden. 

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, e i suoi occhi limpidi incontrarono quelli di Stiles.   
Era felice, con le labbra perfettamente pennellate di rosso che incurvate all'insù creavano delle adorabili fossette, come mai l'aveva vista in vita sua, e guardava dritto negli occhi di Stiles, quasi come se parte di quella gioia un po' fosse anche merito suo. 

E pensare che solo un paio di anni prima, Lydia non sapeva nemmeno che aspetto avesse Stiles, ignorandolo in quella maniera un po' da bimba, un po' da donna vissuta, con la borsa posata sull'avambraccio e la spigliatezza di chi governa la scuola e può ottenere tutto con uno schiocco di dita.  
Lydia era stato il primo amore di Stiles, e seppur mai iniziato, il ragazzo le aveva comunque riservato inevitabilmente un posto speciale nel suo cuore.   
La Martin annuì verso Stiles, come a salutare parte della sua vita e si concentrò sul ragazzo davanti a lei, a quel nuovo capitolo che prendeva il nome di College, e Jordan.   
Stiles distolse lo sguardo, cercando l'altra persona che considerava parte della sua famiglia, seppur nelle loro vene non scorresse lo stesso sangue.   
Scott Mc Call era intento a ridacchiare con Ken Yukimura e Kira. Discutevano animatamente a proposito di un viaggio in Giappone dopo la scuola, e poi del college, dove sicuramente i due piccioncini non si sarebbero separati.   
Scott sarebbe andato dovunque con Kira, non poteva permettersi di perdere altre persone alle quali teneva.  
Stiles sorrise con gioia, e Scott notò il gesto, come se i suoi sensi da lupo - nonostante non possedesse più poteri - non si fossero completamente inibiti.   
Il giovane salutò Kira e suo padre, la prima con un bacio sulle labbra e il secondo con una stretta di mano cordiale ed educata, per correre da Stiles e abbracciarlo.   
Andava bene tra di loro, finalmente: avevano chiarito le incomprensioni, i litigi affrontati in quell'ultimo periodo e se li erano lasciati alle spalle, perché la loro amicizia non poteva essere scalfita. Non avevano nessuna intenzione di mandare in fumo tutti quegli anni di rispetto reciproco e legame che avevano instaurato e mantenuto dall'asilo. 

I due guardarono verso il liceo per l'ultima volta, osservando quella scuola che tanti guai aveva visto in quegli anni e tanti ragazzi aveva salutato, e poi si voltarono, chiudendo il capitolo liceo per sempre.  
Le gambe dei ragazzi si mossero esperte e ormai praticamente da sole, percorrendo la strada che dalla scuola portava alla riserva, mentre i due discutevano animatamente sulla scelta del college. 

«Lydia sta pensando di andare a studiare ad Oxford, e trasferirsi in Inghilterra con Parrish. Sembra così assurdo, anche perché incontrerebbe Jackson e non credo sia il massimo riaprire vecchie ferite» iniziò Stiles, gesticolando come al solito, quando un discorso lo prendeva particolarmente. 

Scott lo fissò come se fosse caduto dal pero, la fronte aggrottata in un'espressione stupita: «Ma Jackson non è più a Londra! Non te l'avevo detto?»

Stiles credette di aver perso l'uso della parola: «Scusa, cosa?»  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto dalla rivelazione improvvisa. Era finito il tempo delle bugie tra loro, vero?   
Scott alzò le mani in segno di scusa: «Mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo. Cora mi ha scritto quando, insomma, quando noi non ci parlavamo, e mi ha detto che lei ha un nuovo branco con base a New York, e ne fanno parte anche Isaac e Jackson. E’ gestito dalla zia, la sorella del padre di Der- Cora. Il padre di Cora. Era riuscita a scampare all'incendio».

Stiles annuì, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Stavano girando palesemente attorno all'argomento "Derek" e forse era meglio così.   
Tra i due scese un silenzio imbarazzato, e Stiles roteò i piedi sulle foglie marce del sottobosco, guardandosi attorno.   
«Cambiando discorso, non ti manca essere lupo mannaro? Hai passato gli ultimi due anni a scorrazzare per i boschi alla luce della luna: fossi stato io, mi sarebbe mancata tantissimo l'adrenalina della licantropia.»

Scott agitò l'inalatore, che teneva sempre a portata di mano, inspirando l'aria che stava un po' mancando, a causa della camminata: «Stiles, a causa della licantropia ho perso troppe persone alle quali volevo bene. Il mondo incasinato del soprannaturale non fa per me, e credo si fosse capito da tanto. Non mi piace uccidere la gente, non sono nato per fare l'eroe.»  
Stiles annuì, perché in fondo Scott aveva ragione. Per quanto fosse un mondo adrenalinico e pieno di avventure, ormai i due ragazzi ne avevano abbastanza, e il desiderio della vita normale li aveva sopraffatti. 

I due ragazzi, presi dai loro discorsi, non fecero minimamente caso alla strada percorsa: ad un certo punto, il territorio si fece più ricco di arbusti e Stiles lo osservò attento, quasi come se fosse finito in una zona familiare.   
C'era un ruscello che avevano appena scavalcato, e file e file di alberi ricchi di foglie verdi, segno dell'estate che stava per esplodere attorno a loro.   
Sembrava di essere capitati in un loop cosmico o qualcosa del genere.   
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, sentendosi quasi osservato: ok, non gli mancava per nulla quella sensazione, ad essere sincero. 

«Scott? Non ti sembra di essere osservato da qualcuno?» bisbigliò Stilinski all'amico, che scosse la testa e sbuffò.   
«No, Stiles. Il periodo degli inseguimenti è passato, adesso c'è bisogno che tutti prendiamo un grosso respiro e basta. Nessuno ci segue e non dobbiamo pedinare nessuno. Ok? Mettitelo in testa!»  
Il rumore di passi si fece più chiaro solo alla fine, e Scott non poté credere ai propri occhi, dritti verso la figura davanti a lui.   
Erano davvero seguiti da qualcuno, l'ultima persona che i due ragazzi credevano di potersi trovare davanti.

«Possibile che non avete ancora imparato che questa è proprietà privata?» disse una voce con tono saccente, e Stiles alzò la testa con uno scatto rapido, tanto da fargli venire il mal di collo.   
Un giovane ragazzo, che poteva avere ventiquattro anni, si era avvicinato in maniera così furtiva a loro, che credevano non avesse camminato nemmeno.   
Aveva una giacca di pelle troppo larga, barba perfettamente curata, e uno sguardo sibillino e divertito, così diverso da quello che avevano visto la prima volta, proprio in quello stesso luogo.   
Stiles sentì i brividi freddi corrergli lungo la spina dorsale come ragnetti, rimanendo immobile, senza nemmeno pensare di massaggiarsi il collo indolenzito. 

Scott se ne fregò dei convenevoli, perché lui era così. Spontaneo e senza malizia. Non ce l'aveva con Derek Hale per averli abbandonati, l'anno prima, perché capiva i suoi motivi. Capiva che il ragazzo aveva bisogno di staccarsi da tutti loro e da Beacon Hills, per tornare in seguito, finalmente integro e sé stesso, senza drammi sulle spalle ad incurvargliele e a renderlo più vecchio di quanto non fosse davvero. 

Scott mosse un passo, e poi un altro, e non smise di mantenere quel sorriso idiota, ma da cucciolo sul volto, quando il suo corpo cozzò contro quello di Derek mentre si scambiavano un abbraccio fraterno: l'Hale annusò l'amico, staccandoselo di colpo all'istante, senza nemmeno cingerlo con le braccia, e ignorando la risata venuta dal cuore dell'ex vero Alpha. 

«Non è possibile…non sei più un mannaro?» domandò incredulo, e Scott scosse la testa. Non era roba per lui quella. Il soprannaturale gli aveva creato troppi guai, e lui non aveva più voglia di combattere, onestamente. 

«Non è mai stata una cosa per me, la licantropia» spiegò lui, con quel sorriso al miele che Derek tanto rispettava, e quella mascella un po' storta che lo rendeva ancora più simpatico.   
«Sono felice che tu sia tornato, Derek. Hai intenzione di rimanere, o questa è solo una visita veloce?» Scott tentò di cambiare discorso. 

All'improvviso il lupo mannaro abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro. Era nervoso? Uno come lui, stoico e che tendeva a non mostrare mai le sue emozioni?  
«Non lo so - rispose, con più onestà di quanta ne avesse mai mostrata - volevo risolvere comunque delle questioni che avevo lasciato in sospeso e poi decidere se partire o meno.»

Derek si spostò di poco, indicando Stiles con un cenno del capo: il giovane Stilinski non aveva nemmeno aperto bocca, il che per lui era un record.  
Il solo gesto di Derek, però, fece esplodere tutte insieme le sue frustrazioni.   
«Adesso sono diventato una questione da risolvere, fammi capire?» si animò il giovane, che prese a camminare a grandi passi verso Derek, agitando le braccia e tentando in qualche modo di mirare verso Derek, anche se i movimenti venivano parati sempre dal mannaro.  
Stiles aveva guadagnato più massa muscolare di chiunque in quel periodo, e voleva sfruttarla per fare male a quel bel faccino che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. Certo, i dolore dei licantropi svaniva all'istante, ma almeno un livido momentaneo avrebbe in qualche modo ripagato le sofferenze di uno Stiles che faceva valere la sua forza scoperta.   
«Cosa pensi, che il mondo giri intorno a te? Hai smesso di farti sentire, e all'inizio sapevo che cercassi più spazio, mi è andata bene, te ne ho lasciato quanto ne volevi. Ma poi... poi notavo come tu comunicassi con Scott, con Kira e non hai mai chiesto di me neanche una volta, deficiente...»  
Ogni parola era seguita da un pugno, ogni movimento li faceva sembrare due ballerini di un teatro importante che danzavano prima di colpirsi definitivamente. 

Stiles non diede un secondo di tregua a Derek, ansimando pesantemente ogni volta che alzava il braccio, ma l'altro sembrava quasi si stesse divertendo.

«Stiles... » ridacchiò Derek, sbattendolo contro un albero e tenendolo fermo per i polsi, ma col pollice che accarezzava dolcemente il dorso della mano «Se continui a parlare non posso baciarti».

Stiles smise di muoversi, come se tra le dita di Derek fosse presente il veleno del Kanima.  
Aveva sentito bene? 

«Eh...?» 

Il giovane figlio dello sceriffo si rese davvero conto di chi aveva di fronte. Di chi era tornato dopo un anno, solo per chiarire il rapporto con lui.   
E Stiles osservò i tratti del volto del ragazzo che sapeva di amare, che in quell'anno non erano più spigolosi e malinconici, ma rilassati e felici, e cercò negli occhi la conferma di quello che già sapeva.   
Strinse un po' più forte le mani su quelle di Derek, e notò le pupille scure dilatarsi solo di un millimetro.   
Oh.   
Derek si stava chinando su di lui con una lentezza esasperante, le dita che si erano staccate da quelle di Stiles per percorrere tutta la lunghezza delle braccia e raggiungere il volto.   
Persino la rabbia fumante di Stiles stava svanendo, a causa di quei gesti.   
Gli occhi di Stiles si soffermarono sulle labbra dell'Hale, sempre più vicine alle sue, tanto che poteva sentire quasi il solletico del respiro. 

Derek gli afferrò il volto con la stessa delicatezza, come se fosse un'opera d'arte da preservare, e solo lui avesse il permesso di poterla ammirare.   
E Stiles ricordò tutte le sensazioni che un Derek più debole, e poi umano, gli aveva regalato, quando si spinse contro di lui, ad occhi chiusi per far collidere finalmente le loro labbra e baciarlo con più concentrazione.   
Le labbra di Derek sapevano di dopobarba, e la sua pelle sfregava contro il pizzicore dell'altro, e Stiles si lasciò andare finalmente, sembrando quasi un animale, mentre scambiava quella incredibile prova d'amore con l'altro. 

I due non fecero nemmeno caso al fatto che Scott si fosse allontanato, persi come erano nella loro bolla di amore.

«Vengo con te a New York, Derek. Cora è lì, vero? Studierò lì, non mi importa di lasciare Beacon Hills. Non ho più voglia di lasciarti andare via» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles a mezza voce, contro le labbra di Derek, e l'altro non poté far altro che annuire.   
Stiles sorrise, abbracciando Derek al centro della riserva, pronto a iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita con lui.


End file.
